Mewtwo
(Mewtwo) | númeronacional = 150 | númerojohto = 249 | númerokalos = 151 | zonakalos = Montaña | nacionalanterior = Dragonite | nacionalsiguiente = Mew | johtoanterior = Ho-Oh | johtosiguiente = Mew | kalosanterior = Zygarde | pronunciación = (Miu-tú) | especie = Genético | tipo1 = Psíquico | habilidad1 = Presión | hábitat = Raro | habilidad3 = Nerviosismo | peso = 122,0 | altura = 2,0 | color = Blanco | generación = Primera | forma corporal = 6 }} Mewtwo es un Pokémon artificial legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación. Es creado por el Team/Equipo Rocket a partir del ADN de Mew. A partir de la sexta generación puede megaevolucionar en Mega-Mewtwo X o en Mega-Mewtwo Y, convirtiéndose en el Pokémon con las estadísticas de combate sumadas más altas. Etimología El nombre de''Mewtwo'' proviene del Pokémon Mew (ya que se trata de un clon de este Pokémon) y de two (dos en inglés) por lo que su nombre significa Mew Dos, es decir, un segundo Mew. También fonéticamente puede ser algo similar la palabra en inglés mutante (myūtanto). Biología Mewtwo es el resultado de las ambiciones de los seres humanos en la creación de una reproducción genéticamente realzada (o mejorada) de Mew. Es uno de los primeros Pokémon creados por la ciencia. Los científicos que lo crearon soñaron con crear al Pokémon más fuerte del mundo. Se considera único, debido al hecho de que solo uno fue genéticamente creado. En la P16 se creó otro Mewtwo por unos científicos por ahora desconocidos capaz de megaevolucionar a "Mewtwo Y" por sí mismo. Personalidad Tal y como se ha mostrado en la P01, Mewtwo empieza con una personalidad aturdida al enterarse que el es un clon, y esto lo hace sentirse mal, como Giovanni lo quería hacer su Pokémon, decide liberarse. Tiene una personalidad pasiva y trata de conocerse y buscar el misterio de la vida. En la P16 se creó otro Mewtwo algo más amable pero igual de receloso hacia los humanos, aunque con amor hacia los Pokémon, ya que los protege de los ataques de Genesect. Fisiología Mewtwo es una criatura con una postura humanoide pero con muchos rasgos físicos felinos. El cuerpo de Mewtwo es grisáceo con el vientre púrpura, que se extiende hasta su larga cola, también púrpura. Mewtwo tiene tres dedos en cada mano con una especie de almohadillas, como las de los animales cuadrúpedos. Tiene ojos púrpuras y dos protuberancias cortas en la cabeza que pudieran ser sus oídos. Uno de los rasgos más notables de Mewtwo es el tubo que se extiende desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta su espina dorsal. Esto es, probablemente, una médula espinal secundaria, una pequeña expansión del sistema nervioso, o un conducto de irrigación sanguínea alternativo, teniendo así una cantidad aumentada de sangre y transmisión sensorial al cerebro, aumentando sus poderes psíquicos. Habilidades especiales Mewtwo es muy inteligente, mucho más que la mayoría de los humanos, pues en la película rescató la tecnología de clonación de sus creadores para construir máquinas capaces de clonar otros Pokémon, pudiendo así crear su propio ejército. Mewtwo es sumamente hábil con sus poderes psíquicos: éste puede volar mediante la levitación, comunicarse telepáticamente, reflejar ataques como hiperrayo, bloquear las habilidades especiales de los demás Pokémon y tomar el mando de la mente de otra criatura viva mediante hipnosis. Según la película, Mewtwo puede crear con un simple movimiento de muñeca huracanes masivos que tienen el poder suficiente para destruir el mundo. En el manga Pocket Monsters Special, Mewtwo pelea con una experta combinación de psicoonda y una cuchara gigantesca hecha de energía psíquica. Comportamiento En la primera película, debido a sus tempranas visiones de la raza humana, Mewtwo es muy agresivo y no piensa en nada más que combatir y derrotar a sus enemigos. Su agresividad es resultado de la nueva combinación repetida de su ADN y la pérdida de su amiga Amber, un clon humano. Sin embargo, durante el desarrollo de Mewtwo (especial del anime), a pesar de ser muy inteligente es algo ingenuo pues fue engañado por Giovanni y acabó creyendo que no sería un miembro del equipo Pokémon de Giovanni sino que serían socios. Siempre pensó que él era solo la sombra de Mew, un ser dependiente de la existencia de otro y se compara con la Luna, la cual no sería nada sin el Sol iluminándola. No obstante, Mewtwo es un ser racional y sus actos siempre tienen un objetivo, llegando a poder ser incluso compasivo. En el videojuego, Mewtwo es un ser incapaz de controlar sus poderes en la etapa más temprana de su vida, con lo cual se vuelve muy agresivo y destruye por accidente el laboratorio en el que nació en Isla Canela. Corre a refugiarse a la parte más recóndita de Cueva Celeste, donde solo hay Pokémon fuertes y no podrá volver a hacerle daño a nadie jamás. Hábitat Mewtwo, al ser un Pokémon creado genéticamente, no tiene ningún hábitat natural. Sin embargo, se sabe que en los videojuegos su guarida se encuentra en la tercera planta de la Cueva Celeste en Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja. También, en el anime, Mewtwo ha sido visto vagando por una ciudad grande de noche. Generalmente, le gusta estar solo, como en la profundidad de una cueva. Diferencia de género Aunque Mewtwo no tenga género al ser un Pokémon Legendario en la Película 14 reconoce que es una chica al decir "No estaba sola". Mega-Mewtwo A partir de la sexta generación y sólo durante los combates, Mewtwo puede megaevolucionar a Mega-Mewtwo X y a Mega-Mewtwo Y. En Mega-Mewtwo Y, su ataque especial aumenta, su habilidad pasa a ser insomnio, su cuerpo se vuelve más aerodinámico con una altura de 1,5 m y un peso de 33,0 kg. En Mega Mewtwo X,su Ataque aumenta considerablemente, adquiere el tipo lucha como tipo secundario y aprende el movimiento Giga impacto. Su habilidad pasa a ser impasible y su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño hasta los 2,3 m y 127,0 kg. Mewtwo al megaevolucionar cambia el color de sus ojos a rojo en forma Y y a azul en forma X, representando los colores de Yveltal y Xerneas. Evolución Mewtwo no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon ya que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización | verdehoja = rojofuego | diamante = * Intercambiar: de Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver *'Parque Compi': Zona pradera | perla = diamante | platino= diamante | oro heartgold = * Salvaje: Cueva Celeste (sótano), después de conseguir las 16 medallas. Sólo uno, al nivel 70. Si lo debilitas o huyes del combate, volverá a aparecer cuando derrotes de nuevo al Alto Mando. * Parque Compi: Zona pradera. | plata soulsilver = oro heartgold | negro = * Pokétransfer: Transferir desde Pokémon Oro HeartGold o Plata SoulSilver. * Evento: Evento Wi-Fi (Para la versión japonesa) desde el 26 de septiembre hasta el 31 de octubre del 2011. * Evento: A partir del 10 de Febrero del 2012 se repartía por Conexión Wi-Fi (en América y Reino Unido) un Mewtwo al nivel 70 con la habilidad Presión, con los movimientos onda mental, bola sombra, esfera aural y bola voltio. Lleva equipado el objeto roca del rey y porta una cinta principal. * Evento: Evento Wi-Fi del 1 hasta el 31 de Mayo del 2012 (España, Italia y Alemania). Se repartía mediante Regalo Misterioso un Mewtwo al nivel 70 con la habilidad Presión, con los movimientos onda mental, bola sombra, esfera aural y bola voltio. Lleva equipado el objeto roca del rey y porta una cinta principal. | blanco = negro | negro 2 = * Pokétransfer: Transferir desde Pokémon Oro HeartGold o Plata SoulSilver. * Evento: En Japón del 15 de Junio al 1 de Septiembre de 2013. Se reparte a Mewtwo nivel 100, con la habilidad oculta Nerviosismo, con los ataques: Onda mental, Rayo hielo, Pulso cura y Vendaval equipado con una Baya Chiri, a quienes reserven entradas para la película P16 del 20 de abril al 12 de julio de 2013. | blanco 2 = negro 2 | x = * Salvaje: Mazmorra Rara tras derrotar al Alto Mando. Sólo uno al nivel 70. | y = x |}} Otros videojuegos Movimientos Mewtwo puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Mewtwo puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª gen. = |-| 2ª gen. = |-| 3ª gen. = |-| 4ª gen. = |-| 5ª gen. = Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Mewtwo es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mewtwo no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Eventos de Nintendo *Evento de Mewtwo en Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2: Cinta Deseo | EO = Pミルズ | ID = 06153 | mov1 = Onda mental | mov2 = Rayo hielo | mov3 = Pulso cura | mov4 = Vendaval | naturaleza = Aleatoria | habilidad = Nerviosismo }} Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Mewtwo son: Mega Mewtwo X : Mega Mewtwo Y : Sprites Estos son los sprites de Mewtwo: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Utiliza bola sombra.}} * Aparece en el corto El origen de Mewtwo, solo transmitido en Japón y México, que introduce a la primera película ( ). En los videojuegos * Pokémon Puzzle League: Aparece como el Puzzle master, el jefe final. * Pokémon Stadium: Aparece después de derrotar a tu rival y como jefe final. * Pokémon Snap: aparece una constelación de Mewtwo en el escenario "Cave" al fondo de la caverna, sin embargo Todd (El personaje que controlas en el juego) debe de tomarle una foto a la constelación para cumplir con una de las misiones de los signos que el Profesor Oak le encarga. * Pokémon Rumble: es el maestro de la Battle Royale. En Super Smash Bros. (serie) Mewtwo estaba planeado para aparecer en el juego original, Super Smash Bros., pero por diferentes motivos fue postergado hasta Melee. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Mewtwo aparece como uno de los personajes secretos y como uno de los jefes en el Evento 51 del juego. Sus movimientos especiales eran Bola sombra, Anulación, Confusión y Teletransporte. Además, varios de sus ataques normales estaban rodeados de energía oscura para aumentar su poder. Mewtwo también aparece en 3 trofeos del juego. '''Información del trofeo en español:' Este Pokémon creado genéticamente es el resultado de muchos años de investigación por parte de un científico solitario. Aunque Mewtwo nació a partir de los genes del Pokémon legendario, Mew, su tamaño y carácter son muy diferentes de los de su ancestro. Se han mejorado enormemente sus habilidades de combate, convirtiéndolo un rival implacable. *''Pokémon ediciones Roja y Azul.'' :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo Smash) en inglés: As Mewtwo relies mostly on its powerful brain, there are times when it scarcely uses its arms and legs. Since Mewtwo spends much of its time floating, it flies far when struck. Shadow Ball traces a jagged path once released: the longer Mewtwo holds it, the more powerful it becomes. Mewtwo uses Confusion to spin its foes around. B: Shadow Ball Smash B: Confusion :;Información del trofeo (Mewtwo 2) en inglés: Mewtwo is definitely not a speedy character, but its ESP-powered grab and throw moves are comparatively strong. Teleport has a short range, but doesn't leave it open to attack. It's best used as an escape move during disturbances. Mewtwo can daze a foe if it makes eye contact and uses Disable; the move is useless unless Mewtwo is facing its enemy. Up & B: Teleport Down & B: Disable Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Art oficial de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Mewtwo y Mew en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trofeo Mewtwo SSBM.png|Trofeo de Mewtwo en Melee Trofeo Mewtwo (Smash) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Mewtwo versión Smash en Melee Trofeo Mewtwo (Smash 2) SSBM.png||Trofeo de Mewtwo versión Smash (2) en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Mewtwo aparece solamente como un trofeo coleccionable. Existe la errónea creencia de que Lucario reemplazó a Mewtwo en este juego, cuando realmente no es así, debido a que se han encontrado en los datos internos del juego información como luchador de Mewtwo, dando a entender que Lucario y Mewtwo estarían en el plantel de luchadores, pero al final, Mewtwo se descartó. '''Información del trofeo en español:' :Un Pokémon Genético, fruto de una recombinación del ADN de MEW, creado por un científico tras años de investigación. Sin embargo, MEWTWO apenas guarda parecido con MEW en cuanto a tamaño y carácter. Se dice que el Pokémon más cruel y salvaje que existe. De increíble habilidad en combate, utiliza ataques de tipo Psíquico. ::*''Pokémon Rojo y Azul.'' ::*''Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.'' Requisitos para obtenerlo: Completar el modo All-Star en nivel máximo. Archivo:Mewtwo Trofeo SSBB.png|Imagen del Trofeo de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Archivo:Trofeo Mewtwo SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En el TCG Mewtwo (Base Set TCG).jpg|En la colección Base Set. Mewtwo ex.jpg En el manga Pokémon Special En el manga Pocket Monsters Special su origen y personalidad es igual a la de su contraparte en el anime, pero con algunas diferencias. Cuando fue creado, Blaine, científico del Equipo Rocket en ese entonces, extrajo parte de su ADN y se la insertó a la de Mewtwo para que resultase viable pero a la vez ligándolos de por vida. Esto hasta que Entei con sus llamas libero a Blaine de la conexion que tenia con Mewtwo separándolos por siempre. En los productos Archivo:Camiseta de Mewtwo en Pokémon 151.png|Camiseta de Mewtwo de POKéMON 151. Curiosidades * Mewtwo es el único Pokémon que tiene una fecha de origen en sí: un 6 de febrero, según consta en el diario del segundo piso de la Mansión Pokémon de Kanto, en Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul. * En el anime, Mewtwo fue creado en una isla llamada "Isla Nueva", la cual lleva el mismo nombre de una isla real ubicada en Chile. Además, a Mew lo encontraron en una cordillera de Sudamérica. * En la serie, Mewtwo figura como un Pokémon desconocido por todo ser humano. Sin embargo, en el episodio de la primera temporada, Bill tiene una lista de los Pokémon conocidos por aquel entonces y se ve claramente a Mewtwo, y además en la puerta de la entrada del faro también aparece su imagen. * En el manga, Blue le dice a Red que existen 151 tipos de Pokémon, y poco después se descubre que apenas están creando a Mewtwo. * Mewtwo es el primer Pokémon que no puede aprender su movimiento característico en la misma generación en la que es introducido. Fue introducido en la primera generación y aprende su movimiento característico, Onda mental, a partir de la quinta generación. * En Pokémon Conquest, es el Pokémon de Kenshin. Sin embargo, Mewtwo no había sido creado aún. * En los datos internos del juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl, se incluyen sus datos como luchador, sin embargo, no se puede desbloquear (al estar en estado beta). * Hasta ahora, Mewtwo y Charizard son los únicos Pokémon que poseen 2 megaevoluciones, la X''' y la '''Y respectivamente. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mewtu * Francés: Mewtwo * Coreano: 뮤츠 (Myucheu) Anotaciones